Stevie Williams
Stevie Williams (nacido el 17 de diciembre de 1979) es un skater profesional afroamericano y fue incluido en la vigésimo séptima posición de la lista de "30 más influyentes patinadores de todos los tiempos" compilada por Transworld Skateboarding a finales de 2011. Vida temprana Williams creció en Filadelfia, Pensilvania, Estados Unidos (EE.UU.), y comenzó a patinar a la edad de once años. Fue durante el período en que Williams comenzó a patinar que el término "niños sucios del ghetto" surgió por primera vez, como el título se aplicó a Williams y sus amigos. A la edad de catorce años, Williams dejó Filadelfia para hacer autostop para ir a California, Estados Unidos. Skater profesional A la edad de 12 años, Williams y su grupo de amigos se reunieron con Jeff Pang, un patinador que estaba con la marca Element en ese momento. Williams le preguntó a Pang cómo podría convertirse en miembro del equipo Element y posteriormente filmó una parte de video para el video de 1994 Element Artists Fine Artists Vol. 1, en la que fue nombrado "Lil Stevie". La parte de Williams fue filmada enteramente en Filadelfia. Después de aparecer en el video promocional Zoo York de 1999, Heads, Williams se unió al equipo de Skateboards de Chocolate y al equipo DC Shoes durante el mismo año. Williams filmó una parte completa que apareció en el 1999 Tour de Chocolate de vídeo y lanzó un zapato modelo de la firma con DC en el año 2000. Williams apareció en el video 2003 de DC Shoes The DC Video antes de comenzar su propia compañía con la ayuda de su socio de negocios, Eli Sotto, que había colaborado con Williams en la marca Gold Wheels. La pareja finalmente formó la compañía de distribución Kayo Corp con Troy Morgan, y lanzó el primer video promocional de Kayo en 2004. Después del video promocional de 13 minutos, Kayo lanzó entonces Su Oficial en 2006, en el que las cuatro principales marcas de la compañía fueron presentadas en forma de video: DGK, Organika, Expedition y Gold. Williams recibió el patrocinio de la marca G-Shock de Casio alrededor de 2009 y ha lanzado dos relojes de la firma con la compañía. En un video promocional de 2012, Williams explicó su decisión de representar a G-Shock: "La razón por la que me identifico con G-Shock, la dureza, la credibilidad de la calle, los colores, la ética y el legado es, Estar en mi cerebro cuando pienso en G-Shock-complementa todo lo que he hecho en mi carrera ". Williams representó a la marca G-Shock en enero de 2013, visitando Berlín, Alemania como embajadora durante la celebración del trigésimo aniversario de la marca , Con lo que abrió una tienda "pop-up" en la ciudad europea. Después del fallecimiento de la sociedad DGK-Reebok, Williams estuvo sin patrocinador de calzado durante un período prolongado-lanzó un modelo de zapatos de invitados con la marca ALife durante este período -y finalmente fue firmado por la marca Supra a principios de 2011. Williams lanzó su primer zapato de la firma, titulado el "S1W", para Supra en mediados de 2012, con un vídeo que acompaña. Junto a los patinadores profesionales Arto Saari, Brandon Biebel y Tony Alva, Williams completó una sesión de fotos y video para Playboy que fue filmada en 2013 por el fotógrafo irlandés Tony Kelly. El rodaje se titula "Playboy Poolside" y cuenta con los cuatro temas de skate en y alrededor de una piscina vacía. Williams colaboró con Supra en el modelo de zapato "Estaban" que será lanzado en julio de 2014. Williams explicó en una entrevista del 25 de junio de 2014: "Este es sin duda mi diseño más innovador e impulsado por el estilo desde mi primer zapato profesional. .. Creciendo, siempre llevaba medias de tres cuartos de longitud, son las más elegantes para mí, la forma en que se veían cuando patinaba, con mis vaqueros, cuando yo estaba colgando, siempre se veían las mejores. Unesdoc.unesco.org unesdoc.unesco.org DGK Williams es el fundador y copropietario de Dirty Ghetto Kids (DGK) patinetas, una compañía americana de monopatín. La marca es distribuida por la compañía Kayo Corp, una asociación que se estableció a través de la amistad de Williams con Troy Morgan de Kayo. En 2004, el gerente de Williams, Peter Golden, negoció un contrato con Reebok, en el que Williams fue posteriormente patrocinado por la compañía de zapatos. Golden y Williams trabajaron con Reebok para diseñar una línea completa de productos, incluyendo zapatillas y ropa de skate DGK, la colección fue llamada "RBK-DGK". Williams fue el primer skateboarder profesional que fue patrocinado por Reebok. A Williams se le pidió más tarde que contribuyera al diseño de la zapatilla de skate "Flipside" Air Jordan, producida por Nike, Inc. Williams anunció el establecimiento de la instalación de entrenamiento en interiores "Da Playground" en 2011 -la instalación está ubicada en Atlanta, Georgia, EE.UU. y su propósito principal es proporcionar una ubicación para que el equipo de DGK patine. Sin embargo, las imágenes que se han filmado dentro de la instalación también ha presentado skaters no-DGK. Sponsors Williams es patrocinado por DGK, Supra, G-Shock, Gafas de gafas, Grizzly Griptape, Diamond Supply Co., Beats by Dre, Rodamientos de huesos, y asfalto Yacht Club (AYC). Influencia en el skate Durante la entrevista de Transworld que estaba en relación con su colocación en la lista "Más Influyente" de la revista, en la que alcanzó la veintisiete posición, Williams identificó a los cinco patinadores que él creía eran los más influyentes: Rodney Mullen ("número uno. .. todo el mundo debe su apoyo técnico a Rodney Mullen "); "Número dos, Daewon Song"; "Número tres, Guy Mariano"; "Cuatro", Henry Sánchez; "... y cinco, voy a dejar colgando para todos nosotros". A Williams se le pidió que seleccionara una sola influencia, "el skater más influyente de todos los tiempos", y él respondió: "Tendré que darlo a Rodney Mullen ... por respeto a lo que ha creado". En 2013, Williams ha identificado al ex piloto de Curtis McCann como su favorito de todos los tiempos, mientras explica que continúa centrándose en los vídeos más antiguos de su juventud, como Questionable, Love Child y Tim and Henry's Pack of Mentiras, para la inspiración y el disfrute. Dueño de negocios En 2006, Williams abrió la tienda de skate L & K Limited en Oceanside, California, EE.UU., junto con Nick Lockman, y en 2008, abrió la tienda de skate Sk8tique en Atlanta, Georgia, EE.UU. En el comunicado de prensa para el lanzamiento de la tienda de Atlanta, Sk8tique fue descrito como una "boutique de patines que ofrece una fusión entre las comunidades urbanas y de patinaje y equipo proporcionado por DGK, The Kayo Corp y otras marcas selectas". Williams fundó la marca de ropa Asphalt Yacht Club (AYC) en 2013 y se lanzó en julio de 2013 con un equipo que incluye a Stefan Janoski y Nyjah Huston. Aparición en videojuegos Williams is a featured character in Evolution Skateboarding, Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, Tony Hawk's Project 8, Tony Hawk's Proving Ground,54 Tony Hawk: Ride, and Tony Hawk: Shred. Categoría:Personajes